


【idw】【救威】IUD

by greed2018



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 内战时，威震天在一次意外的失败中被汽车人捕获入狱，为他进行入狱前体检的救护车意外的发现他仍然还是个处机。
Relationships: Megatron & Ratchet, Megatron/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【idw】【救威】IUD

**Author's Note:**

> *是我约的稿  
> *作者微博 @捡垃圾的歌利亚  
> *这位太太真的很会拆，当我还在连滚键盘的时候，太太已经拿出了写论文的态度条理清晰步骤分明的将过程细化了  
> *我要每天看着这篇文手冲（划掉）学习八百遍

汽车人基地 医疗室

气动门发出轻微的噗嗤声，向两侧平缓地滑去，随之传来的是沉重平稳的脚步声。救护车将最后一把激光手术刀放到托盘上，随后抬起头望向来客。

高大的敌方首领双手被一副功率开到最大的抑制夹钳死死箍在背后，但是他脸上从容不迫的表情，让人觉得他不是被敌人俘虏，而是在视察属下的工作。救护车清楚地看见他的光学镜在看见自己的那个瞬间闪了闪，随即恢复了平日的猩红。他内敛的磁场冰冷而平静，一点不像一个让赛博坦生灵涂炭的暴君。

救护车平静地看着他一步步向自己靠近，“威震天，我负责对你进行入狱前的体检。不要做什么出格的事情，相信我，那对你不会有好处的。”

“当然了，首席医官救护车。”威震天停在了救护车的两步之外，低头看向灰色角徽的医官，“哪怕我只是挂花你的涂装，都会有两队全副武装的家伙拿着电击枪冲进来把我电到静止锁定，然后直接扔进大牢。我会好好配合你的。”说罢，威震天从容转身，用后背对着救护车。

救护车微微踮起脚，双手在夹钳上飞速移动，将这个器械从受俘的暴君身上移除。“躺到台子上，我们马上开始。”

救护车在将夹钳搁到工具台上的同时，用余光观察着威震天的动作，他活动了几下那对带着灰黑色履带的手臂，随后坐到手术台上，躺了下去。他躺得很随意，两条长腿甚至还微微交叠，但完全不会妨碍救护车接下来的检查。

检查从手部开始，救护车捉起那只摊开的灰色手掌，反复翻弄，用指腹触摸过手掌上的每一寸装甲，检查手指的功能是否正常，以及手指上是否搭载了什么隐蔽却火力强大的武器。一切正常，这就是一双属于大型机的手掌，手掌厚实，手指修长而有力，温度比救护车稍微高一些。

唯一的意外发生在救护车用指尖摩挲威震天的指缝时，不知道是不是碰到了什么敏感零件，威震天陡然收紧手掌，死死卡住救护车红色的指尖，将医官的整只手扣在自己的掌心里。还没等救护车做出什么反应，威震天自己似乎也感觉到这个姿势显得过于亲昵暧昧，飞快松开了手。

救护车顿了顿，继续向上摸去，点缀在灰色厚实臂甲上的亮红色发光带引人注目，救护车敲了敲它特殊的梯形强化透明表层，确定它完好无损。

“把手臂抬起来，让手掌触碰到台面。”医官用双手松松环住威震天手肘上方那块亮红色的装甲向上推了推，“对，就是这样。我现在要帮你检查履带，在听到我的口令后，再以你最慢的速度转动它。”救护车先逐一抚摸过那几对被履带紧紧包裹着的负重轮，确认螺丝的松紧是否合适。

“启动吧。”

救护车全神贯注地凝视着那些灰黑色的粗糙履带，仔细地听着内部传动装置发出的声音，指尖时不时轻轻划过履带表面那些细微的裂痕，确认这些没有影响正常运转。

“停下！”救护车在履带的缝隙中看到一丝金属的反光。 威震天就像最最顺从的病人一样，听从医官的指令，将履带倒了回去。救护车的光学镜对焦在那个卡在履带之间只露出些许的小金属片上，伸手去摸托盘上的镊子。

医官驾轻就熟地将那一小块碎片从那些粗糙而柔韧的履带中夹取出来，小小的尖锐碎片在托盘的中央闪着微弱的光芒。

“你没有感觉到什么吗？”救护车有些怀疑地问道。坦克的履带为了确保在变形形态下的机动性都会调整履带周围特别是履带板的灵敏度，来获取对路面情况的准确认识。即使在战斗时没感觉到，也不应该等到医生体检的时候才由医生发现。

“没。”威震天干脆地回答，而救护车没法从他那张表情平静的脸看不出什么端倪。

“你最好不要打什么歪主意，你去的监狱全是重刑犯，一小块碎片可没法帮你干什么。”

威震天哼哼了几声，将撑着的右手放下来，挥了挥左手，“继续检查吧，医生。你和我都没有那么多空闲的时间来争吵一块小碎片对我有什么用处。”

救护车没有回话，手下继续开始动作。

左手，银灰色的厚重胸甲，正红色的腹部散热片，背后的粗大炮管，还有那颗被方方正正的银灰色装甲包裹着的头雕。

救护车在检查它的时候，威震天熟练地将下巴微微抬起，方便医官对颈部缆线进行检查。这个姿势显得有些莫名的暧昧，特别是这时半弯下腰的他的双手也正好捧住了威震天脸侧的装甲，也许在不明真相的外人看来这就是亲吻的前奏。

可是两个人之间并没有暗流涌动的气氛。

救护车用扁平的金属片点了点威震天抿起的双唇，“啊。”

威震天张开了嘴，任由救护车用压舌板肆无忌惮地窥视扰动这神秘的腔室。救护车只看了三秒，就知道威震天并没有像一些士兵一样在嘴里装了火炮。

接下来便是下半身，涂装朴素的笔直大腿，被厚重黑色装甲包裹着的履带……

在左侧的裙甲也被救护车重新安装回原本的位置后，体检就到最后一个环节——也是整个检查中最可能令人感到不适的部分——对接部件检查。

威震天顿了顿，没有第一时间回应医官的指令，但最终还是顺从地打开双腿。

关于输出管的检查很顺利，深灰色带着亮红色发光带的规格略微超过同体型TF的输出管静静地躺在收纳槽里，救护车轻柔而不带感情地将它抚过，快速完成了检查。

而真正改变这次体检的动作就发生在下一刻。

救护车熟练地将右手的食指和中指沾满医用润滑剂，凭借着那些无色的油液，救护车很容易就让手指挤进威震天那紧紧闭合着的金属瓣膜之间。

他刚刚将左手搭上威震天腹部拆掉装甲而展露出来的柔软原生部件，便突然呆住了。他能感受他的手指直直捅过了一层坚韧的阻碍，温热的液体撒在他的指尖上，而那狭窄的甬道下意识地收缩，死死夹住他的手指。

“……威震天，你……”救护车缓缓地把词语从发声器往外挤，“你是处机？”

威震天将显得有些尴尬的脸扭到了救护车不在的那一边，没有正面回答。

救护车缓慢平稳地将手指往外抽，两只手都直观地感受了威震天机体不自主的颤抖，救护车看着右手指尖上粘稠到拉丝的淡紫色能量液，语调平板地说：“没错，你就是。”

威震天猛然扭过头来，带着点愠怒地看了他一眼，“所以呢？”

救护车不动声色地将左手从暴君柔软的腹部拿了下来，“我对你是否进行对接行为并没有意见。只是作为一个医生，我建议你不要带着未拆封的对接组件进入监狱，你肯定知道这么做可能会带来什么。”

威震天沉默着，救护车看见他的光学镜快速地闪了闪，“那就麻烦你了，医生。”

首席医官重新进入了工作状态，只是这次的任务不再那么纯洁。

救护车托着威震天的大腿后侧，威震天顺从地抬起身体，让下半身微微悬空，救护车将一个洁白的扁平托盘塞进了手术台上新出现的凹槽里。威震天将身子重新贴住台面的时候，尴尬地发现自己的接口正好落在它的上方。威震天无声地张了张嘴，看着一脸严肃的医官，牢牢闭上嘴，扭过头去。

“把腿再张大些。”救护车这么说着，在右手和威震天的接口上淋满了润滑剂，“我先处理你的封膜。”

威震天因为那些淋在金属瓣膜上的冰冷液体微不可察地抖了抖，随后支起了他那双结实的长腿，将接口彻底暴露在医生的光学镜之下。

救护车这次没有直接插入，他知道刚刚被强行捅破封膜的接口是多么敏感，那些传感器都应激性地固定在了最大功率，即使是温柔的插入也会带来不小的痛苦，于是他决定先在其他地方下功夫。

“你可以想一些和对接有关的事情，我会刺激你其他的传感器，你能自主分泌润滑液后，我们就进入下一步。”救护车冷静地说着，手下的动作却无比淫靡，他的大拇指紧紧摁住那颗小小的外置节点，缓慢地揉弄着，而其他的手指在潮湿滑腻的金属瓣膜上暧昧地滑动，中指时不时会被不规则收缩着的瓣膜轻轻地含住。

“唔……”威震天不小心地漏出了一些声音，随即咬紧牙关，不肯再发声。

“你要是想叫也可以，不会有其他TF听见的，医务室的墙是隔音材料，而且我其他的病人叫得比你响多了。”医官边说着边用左手按摩着大腿根部有些发烫的细小管线，“放松些，只是对接而已。”

“你说的倒是很简单，医生……你的第一次难道也是在敌军首席医官的手术台上解决吗？呜……”威震天逞强地开口说道。他的磁场剧烈波动着，灼热得让救护车感觉左手的指尖有些刺痛。

“我做医生的义务可不包括和病人吵嘴。所以…啊，你的润滑液出来了。”救护车感觉到指尖被一股细细的暖流打湿，低头一看，那银白色的崭新瓣膜蠕动着将淡粉色的液体吐出来。

“去掉封膜后，我会用器械扩张你的接口，然后你会和我对接，你必须经历一次过载，才能让你的对接组件脱离未开封状态。那会彻底改变你对接部件的默认设定，你的磁场也会发生变化。”

救护车微微拨开丰厚的金属瓣膜，将手指探了进去。甬道潮湿而高热，有些惊慌失措地夹紧再次闯入的异物，想要将它推出去，却适得其反地给予了侵入者一个热情的吮吸。救护车用指尖缓缓地磨蹭过每一个可以摸到的微微突出的传感器，他变化着姿势抽插，让那些紧张到快要痉挛的软金属逐渐放松，而这个举动引出了淋漓粘稠的水声和更多低沉沙哑的呻吟。

“再放松些，”救护车用左手安抚性地抚摸着威震天有些颤抖的大腿，“会有些疼，但我必须确保你的封膜彻底脱落。”

在救护车的指尖触到那残破薄膜的同时，威震天抓着的台沿深深凹陷了下去。

救护车用指尖绕着那个还在渗液的缺口转了一圈，察看缺口的具体大小。只是这样一个简单的举动，救护车便感觉到威震天的整个机体都绷紧了，他不自觉地往下塌腰，想要逃离这不受控的快感与痛楚。救护车放任一部分的自己欣赏敌方首领此时的“不堪”姿态，满是冷凝液的健美机体，死死夹住自己右手磨蹭的结实长腿，即使他将头侧到自己看不到的另一边，自己还是知道他无法维持他希望的那种平静表情。医官感受到自己的输出管逐渐充能，紧紧抵住了前挡板的背面，但是那种紧绷的不适感完全没有影响他手上的动作，只是让他原本紧收在身体表面的磁场微微放出了一点。

救护车左手掐住威震天大腿根部的轴承，强迫他重新打开，插在接口里的手指迅速将封膜和接口内壁不甚牢固的连接彻底破坏，然后迅速抽出手指，威震天随之彻底夹紧了双腿。

救护车将左手按在威震天下腹部依旧暴露在外的原生部件上不轻不重地揉着，淡淡地说：“你现在有两个选择，一，你自己排出来。二，我用手弄出来。”

威震天的散热扇轰然加速，他松开台沿，一把抓住了救护车的左手，声音沙哑地说：“我自己来就好了。”他这时不再控制自己的磁场，灼热的磁场瞬间就将救护车包围，救护车能够清晰感受到他的痛苦和不耐以及不变的极度自制。

救护车握了一下他的手，让自己依旧冰凉的体温传递过去，然后松开了他。

“我去准备一下。”救护车不动声色地揉了揉右手小臂，那里的装甲微微凹陷了下去。

救护车听着身后传来的压抑呻吟，将最后一个器械放入托盘。

威震天整个人紧绷着向上抬起，微微岔开的双腿之间一片泥泞，那条一贯隐藏着的窄小裂缝翕动着，努力地吐出“异物”。于是润滑液，能量液，还有封膜的细小碎片便混合在一起，从那银白色的饱满小丘下缓缓滑落，滴落在托盘上，与早些落下的液体重新融为一体。

救护车静静地看着威震天不自觉地扭动着那双早已覆满冷凝液的长腿，生疏地收缩着接口附近的软金属，努力往外排。他迟迟没有结束，而救护车很清楚地看到这时从他瓣膜滑落的液体绝大部分只是淡粉色的润滑液，再听听他那散热扇的轰鸣，再看看他机体不自觉的抽搐，便什么都知道了。

救护车不客气地直接伸手上去，掐住了那两瓣湿漉漉的软金属，将它们扯开，让那个柔软的裂缝彻底暴露在外。被救护车粗鲁举动惊到的威震天下意识收缩接口，可怜兮兮地挤出几滴淡粉色的润滑液，还没等滑落，便被救护车红色的手指顶回了接口里。

伴随着轻微的噗呲声，救护车的手指顺畅地滑了进去，直到指缝抵住瓣膜无法再深入才勉强停下。救护车屈起手指，用指节刮搔着内壁上的传感器，尽可能地张开手指，撑拉着紧致的弹性内壁。救护车用指尖在封膜原本的位置滑了一圈，觉得自己像是伸手捂一个被打穿的油箱，温热的液体一次又一次漫过自己的手掌，只不过这次打穿“油箱”的不是流弹，而是自己的手指，流淌的不是疼痛而是欢愉。救护车庆幸地想着，用手指彻底刮过整个甬道。

威震天如同触电般地向上弹动，在救护车的手指彻底离开后，才又重重地摔在手术台上。救护车顾不上自己的右手沾满了润滑液，直接托住他的臀部，用左手将那个托盘抽了出来。

“医生，这个托盘到底有什么用？”威震天用手肘撑起上半身，想要看救护车到底在干什么。

救护车冷静地用沾着润滑液的手指在托盘里搅动，头也不抬地说：“用来承接你的封膜，还有润滑液。我不想整个手术台上都是滑腻腻的液体。”

“我……”威震天正想回话，就被突然开始变形的手术台打断了，上半身的部分缓缓向上升起，让上半身接近于坐着的状态。双腿的位置也缓缓地升起了两小块带着柔和弧度的金属，正好托住他的小腿，让他彻底门户大开。而最令人尴尬的是他臀部下方的台面降了下去，形成了一个弧度完美的半月形。

威震天的火种告诉他现在这个姿势是他曾经做过的所有姿势中最羞耻的一个，他的双腿大开着，湿漉漉的接口完全暴露在汽车人医生光学镜之下，他还能感受到因为救护车刚才的顺手一托而黏在大腿和后挡板上的润滑液正在逐渐干涸，引起一阵不适的静电。他曾经多少次全身浸满敌人的能量液，却从来没有感觉到此刻的不适。但是他的大脑模块告诉这是必要的一种牺牲。医生的举动不是为了羞辱自己，所以自己必须配合。得到这种诡异的快感和被俘虏一样不属于自己原本的预测，但是他一生最擅长的就不是随机应变吗？

于是受俘的暴君直直地盯着自己双腿之间的医生，注意着他的每一个举动。灰色角徽的医生微微低着头，蓝色光学镜闪着不规律的光，嘴唇抿成一条直线。

他右手拿着一个透明的器械，两片部件合成的细长圆柱形再加上底部的一个把手，就构成了整个工具。威震天以前没有见过这种器械，但是这个器械的简单结构能让所有人在第一眼就看出它的功能——扩张。

救护车用鸭嘴钳的前端抵住接口，手指轻轻拉开湿润的金属瓣膜，语气平稳地说：“我现在要检查一下你繁殖舱的状况，会有点疼，但我相信你受得了。”

威震天咬紧牙关，将视线凝聚在医官挺直的鼻梁上，不肯向下看。威震天能感觉到鸭嘴钳带着一股刺骨的寒冷，直直冲到了救护车手指从未到过的地方。威震天下意识地绞紧了接口，想用机体的温度融化这块滑入体内的“冰”。但“冰”没有被他火热的接口变成一滩混合着润滑液的温热液体，随着捏紧把手的吱呀声，它缓慢而不容忽视地涨大再涨大，在他身体里开辟出属于自己的领地。被完全撑开的接口内壁死死地箍住着这透明的器械，亮红色的发光带剧烈地闪动着，显示出主人真正的心情。

救护车扭了扭鸭嘴钳，那些因为接口的紧致而不小心嵌入鸭嘴钳侧面缝隙的软金属便被无情地扭开，威震天忍不住闷哼一声，眼神游离了一下。

等他回过神来，惊恐地发现救护车将脸凑近了自己的接口。救护车低着头，没有看他的脸，但是抢先他一步开了口：“放心，我没有舔你的打算，我只是想看看繁殖舱口垫片的状况。”

威震天瞥了他一眼，发现救护车几乎将光学镜怼上了鸭嘴钳的尾部，他的右光学镜被一个闪着亮光的辅助装置遮住了，威震天将目光快速移到天花板上，假装不知道汽车人的首席医官正在窥视着霸天虎首领从未被任何人见过的接口内部。

救护车将头戴式显微镜的亮度调高，于是那片甬道深处的垫片便显露在他的眼前，形状规整，位置准确，亮银色的涂漆没有丝毫瑕疵，庄严地挡住一切窥视繁殖舱内部的目光，而这一切只能再维持不到五个塞分了。救护车不自觉地将废气吐到威震天的瓣膜上，让威震天下意识颤抖了一下，虽然他并没有什么处机情结，但是这个场景还是有点太超过了。救护车咽了咽电解液，抬起身体。

“你垫片的状况很好，那我们开始吧。”救护车缓缓拔出沾满润滑液的鸭嘴钳，被强行扩张了许久的接口过了好久才勉强合拢。

威震天双手撑着台沿，想要将腿从扶手上挪下，却被突然变形的手术台阻止了动作。手术台的靠背极速降下，让他重新回到躺着的状态，几条柔软而坚韧的束带分别绑住了胸膛、腹部、大腿。

“救护车，你这是什么意思？”威震天有些生气，“我不会逃的！”

正在向台子上爬的救护车哼了一声，说：“我知道你不会逃，但是我不知道过载的你会不会用大腿夹断我的腰，毕竟刚才你就把我右手装甲夹凹了。”

威震天看着医生举起的白色小臂上因为凹陷而显得有些扭曲的心电图涂装，哑口无言。

“别多想，处机都不太能控制自己的动作，你只不过是和普通人一样罢了。现在的你只要想着对接就好。”救护车平淡地说着，用早已充能完毕的输出管抵住了威震天的接口。

输出管头部分开欲拒还迎的金属瓣膜，插了进去。温暖潮湿的内壁紧紧裹住每一寸进入它的物体，回报以热情的吮吸和有节奏的收缩。救护车缓缓地挺腰，直到输出管底部的装甲贴住柔软的金属瓣膜，救护车克制住自己想要抽插的冲动，停在这个姿势上。

威震天的散热扇爆发出响亮的轰鸣，大腿下意识地夹紧，却被束带阻止了动作。救护车的双手在威震天紧绷的腰侧滑动，拇指拨弄着那些红色的散热片，想让他放松下来。救护车一开口就发现自己的嗓音意外地沙哑，他顿了顿，继续说：“在你准备好之前，我不会动的。”

威震天将视线与身上的医官对上，他的表情带着情欲的色彩，猩红的光学镜亮得发白。威震天轻轻握住救护车的小臂，从发声器里挤出一声嘶哑的轻笑，用指尖摩挲着医生小臂装甲上微微凸起的红色心电图涂装，“来吧医生，你不会伤到我的。我可是威震天。”

救护车挣开威震天的“钳制”，左手的指尖轻轻描摹着霸天虎首领宽阔胸甲上的黑色花纹，右手掐住他的胯部装甲，将输出管慢慢退出来，又狠狠地顶进最深处，有些愠怒地说：“如果你认为你的接口不会受伤，那我们现在就结束，我再去找个卡车变形形态的士兵，让他把你脸朝下摁在手术台上，操上十几塞分，我保证那时候的你就不会有这么愚蠢的想法了。”

威震天被突然粗暴起来的救护车顶出一声有些黏腻的哽咽，他本想关闭发声器，防止自己继续发出这种丢脸的声音，但是救护车的动作却阻止了他。救护车俯身过来，用指腹摩挲着发声器所在位置的金属表层，声音低沉地说道：“别关发声器，我得确定你的接口内壁的传感器没有任何硬件上的问题，所以告诉我你现在的感觉，不许隐瞒。明白了吗？”

威震天张了张嘴，最后无奈地说：“好的，医生。”

救护车的表情温和了一点，但是动作没有丝毫变慢的迹象，他压低身体，以一个特定的角度插进去，输出管上的棱角狠狠擦过隐藏在内壁褶皱中的传感器。“感觉怎么样？”

威震天只觉得光学镜前被白光笼罩，大量代表着快感的信号从接口直直窜进处理器，把它塞得满满的，就像自己的接口一样。威震天过了好久才缓过神来，发现红白涂装的医官死死地盯着自己，一副自己不说就决不罢休的样子，于是霸天虎的暴君，曾经的诗人只好努力组织语言。

“……我，我觉得，快感如同潮水般汹涌袭来，你的管线擦过那些传感器的时候，它们就像被流星点亮的夜空……”

救护车伸手捂住威震天正结结巴巴吐露描述感觉的嘴，无奈地说：“我叫你描述自己的感觉，可没叫你作诗。还有停止向我掌心吐气，你是在和我调情吗？”

威震天瞬间屏住了无意识吐气的嘴。

救护车捏了捏威震天紧紧抿起的嘴唇，“别紧张，如果感觉疼或者没感觉就和我说，我要继续了。”

威震天感受到接口里每一个隐藏在褶皱里的传感器都被输出管以恰好的力道一一碾过，不仅给自己带来无可言喻的快感，还榨出了很多很多润滑液。即使散热扇的运转声那么大，威震天依旧能清楚地听见救护车抽插时接口发出的黏腻水声。润滑液被输出管从接口里带出，又被紧缩的接口从输出管上挤下，在金属瓣膜上被撞击成一团淡粉色的泡沫。

这时的威震天已经无法维持原本紧抓着台沿的姿势，他下意识地抓住医官撑在自己腰侧的双手，救护车顿了顿，继续抽动，默许他抚摸自己的机体。

威震天的掌心贴住救护车胳膊上端的十字花，顺着救护车的动作轻轻磨蹭着。然后是医官胸口浅灰色的挡风玻璃，威震天发现那上面已经覆满了冷凝液，被医官顶得不停颤抖的他在上面用指尖画了不少凌乱的线条。

在救护车的管子第一次顶到垫片的时候，威震天在对接中第一次大声叫了出来，被不可名状的激烈快感席卷全身的威震天死死捏住了救护车后腰的轮胎。被威震天突然袭击的救护车几乎瞬间就支撑不住原本的姿势，整个人倒在了威震天的身上。

“威震天，”救护车有些咬牙切齿地说，“松开我的轮子！”

威震天回答他的只有绞紧的接口和施加在轮胎上更大的力道。救护车现在只能寄希望于威震天习惯这种快感后松开自己。救护车抖了抖，忍住把交换液狠狠射入那未经人事的繁殖舱的冲动，将那因为快感而变得更加坚硬火热的管线深深送入那潮湿紧致的甬道。

救护车啄吻着威震天侧颈的能量缆线，感受着唇齿之间勃勃跳动着的生命力，他几乎着了迷，嘴唇逐渐上移。当他回过神的时候，他的吻已经落在了霸天虎首领的嘴角，他想要结束这个错误的行为，但是威震天不想。他已经丢掉所有自持，决心追寻自己想要的东西。

威震天微微抬起了头，跨过了那条岌岌可危的界线。

于是两唇相接。

威震天毫无章法地舔舐着救护车的嘴唇，却无法打开医官禁闭的牙关。这时候被他拉着跨过最后一条界线的救护车不再在乎那些“克制”“逾越”，他扣住威震天的后脑勺，将舌头伸了进去，救护车用舌尖扫过齿列的每一处，与威震天那条无措的舌头肆意纠缠在一起。

救护车关闭了光学镜，所以他只觉得电磁信号像潮水一般凶猛扑打着自己的外装甲，但威震天现在高热而潮湿的磁场紧紧地包裹着他，抚慰着他。说起来会很羞耻，但这一刻救护车的确从威震天身上感受到了安全感和无条件的包容。

当他重新打开光学镜的时候，自己已经放开威震天的嘴唇，重新支起身体。救护车清楚地看见威震天的嘴唇周围布满了星星点点的电解液，那些淡蓝色的液滴昭示着他们两个刚才到底干了什么。救护车的眼神有些游移，威震天也是如此，两个人默契地别开了视线，沉默着继续。

救护车掐住威震天腰部装甲最细的地方，缓慢而有力地挺腰，用输出管头部有节奏地撞击着繁殖舱口的垫片，几次下来，输出管的头部已经能顶开垫片，与布满传感器的繁殖舱口激烈地摩擦。初次对接的威震天根本无法承受这样猛烈的攻势，接口神经质般地绞紧，救护车几乎被夹得无法移动，只好伸手揉弄他大腿根部的缆线，试图转移他的注意力，却正好适得其反，让机体多处被“进攻”的威震天瞬间过载了。

“该死的。”救护车失态地咒骂了一声，过载时的甬道变得更加紧致，救护车知道自己无法再阻止自己过载的来临，只好手忙脚乱地掐住威震天的大腿根部，把输出管匆匆拔出来。救护车下意识地抱住威震天屈起的左腿，将挺立着的输出管抵在他的大腿后侧，只蹭了几下，救护车就直直射了出来。

救护车喘着粗气，看着自己射出的粉紫色交换液顺着威震天大腿的弧度缓缓向下流去，完全没有去擦拭它的想法。

救护车给手术台下了指令，束带迅速地收回到台面里，救护车快速托住威震天的腘窝，防止他落下的大腿把他自己和台面搞得一塌糊涂。医官揪过工具台上的金属软布，趁交换液流进装甲缝隙之前把它们擦掉，救护车仔细地擦拭着浅灰色的装甲表面，有些遗憾地看它恢复到原本的样子。

当救护车的指尖触摸到威震天的装甲时，他清楚地感觉到他的磁场彻底改变了。他刚开始的磁场冰凉而内敛，带着不易察觉却很强烈的防备，而如今变成温暖潮湿，慵懒地接纳了救护车的磁场。

但是温情脉脉的事后爱抚注定不会出现。救护车将沾满交换液的软布丢到一边的托盘上，欺身上去。

“威震天，我有个重要的事要和你说。”救护车表情严肃地望着身下表情还有些迷离的霸天虎领袖，“我要给你做节育手术。”

威震天的表情瞬间恢复了原本的平静。“说说看你打算怎么做，医生。”

“我会在你的繁殖舱里放置一个节育环，它的工作原理简单来说，在舱室里不断移动摩擦的它会导致你的舱室内壁一直处于轻微受伤状态，你的机体会判定你处于不适合怀孕的状态，从而阻止任何进入你繁殖舱的火种在里面着床。”救护车将手放在威震天繁殖舱的正上方，微微用力地摁了摁，“当然，这个手术会有一定的副作用，你可能会出血，会觉得腰部发酸，腹部有垂坠感……”

“我做，医生。”威震天打断了救护车的话，抓住了他摁在自己小腹上的手，“我可不想在监狱里怀上一个我甚至都不知道名字的汽车人的种，如果我不能逃开那些代表着羞辱的对接，我起码不能生下一个象征霸天虎耻辱的孩子。所以做吧。”

救护车轻叹一口气，“好的。我还有一件事要和你说，而且我必须再确定一下你的对接部件是不是完全激活了，所以翻个身，我们边做边说。”

威震天有些怀疑地看了看医官，但是救护车大义凛然的表情还是说服了他。威震天哼了一声，没有选择爬下手术台再重新爬上来，以避开一些姿势变化中可能会出现的尴尬。威震天选择直接抬腿，将腿从救护车一侧换到另一侧。

救护车发愣地看着威震天那些灰黑色的履带快速地从自己的鼻尖前划过，掀起一阵微凉的风。趁着他发呆的空档，上半身已经朝向手术台趴下的威震天如法炮制，将另一条腿划过救护车。威震天将姿势调整成跪趴，却发现救护车迟迟没有反应。

“救护车？”扭头看向医官的威震天有些疑惑，将屁股向后送了送。

救护车尴尬地咳嗽一声，摸了摸鼻子。“那我们开始吧。”救护车掰开有些肿胀的金属瓣膜，将重新充能的管子送了进去。

经过一次过载的接口与输出管更加契合了，接口以一个恰到好处的力道吮吸着，将火热坚硬的管线吞得更深，救护车差点就要忘记自己想说的话。

“……咳，威震天，我想知道你对切除火花塞的态度。”救护车将手指微微扣入威震天手臂后侧履带承重轮的缝隙里，防止他的身体向前移动。

“所以呢，医生？”已经过载过一次的威震天这时候显得游刃有余多了，他狠狠地收缩了一下接口内壁，从救护车的发声器里挤出一声闷哼。

“如果我切除了你的火花塞，就可以确保你自己的火种不会进行自我分裂，这可以算是双重保险。如果你有需要，就来找我，我会帮你装回去。”救护车低头看着威震天后背黑色的玻璃映出的倒影，玻璃时不时被呼出的热气覆盖，于是倒影也时隐时现。

“我同意手术，但我不会需要重新装回去，你直接处理掉就可以。”威震天平静地回答，然后向后挺了挺腰，将输出管吞得更深。“而且我们剩下的时间不多了，加快速度吧，医生。”

救护车没有回答，只是紧紧抓住威震天右侧的炮管，加快了抽插的速度，威震天配合着他的动作，用潮湿高热的甬道迎接他的管线。

救护车用左手托住威震天的腹部，沉默地运动着。（以他的垫片移位的大小来说，他应该用中号的节育环，我这里应该有……）

这次的过载也来得很快，毕竟后入的姿势能让救护车的输出管进到更深处，让垫片造成了更多的快感。救护车在过载的前一刻将输出管拔出，射在了掌心里。

救护车有些颤抖地爬下手术台，用干净的金属软布擦干净自己的手，朝放着医疗用具的柜子走去。

等他回来的时候，威震天已经回到了一开始的姿势，岔开的双腿间是已经被他自己擦干净的接口。

“来吧，医生。”威震天朝着逐渐靠近的救护车点了点头。

救护车没有再说话，只是高效地进行着手术，将节育环放入那个几塞分之前自己的输出管待的地方，再仔细擦一遍金属瓣膜，然后合上后挡板。

威震天顺势打开了胸甲，浅灰色的厚重装甲向两侧折叠打开，露出火种舱，救护车可以从原本属于火种保护壳的缺口看见那颗稳定燃烧着的绿色火种，救护车迅捷地用手术刀切下了那颗小零件，流出的能量液在威震天重新合回胸甲之前就凝固了。

救护车将那颗小零件放在托盘干净的角落里，威震天从手术台下来，以双手在背后交叉的姿势背对救护车站着，救护车将搁置在工具台角落许久的抑制夹钳重新扣住威震天的双手，他能感觉到威震天的磁场再次变得冰冷而内敛。

但是威震天没有直接朝着房门走去，而是转身看向救护车。他离救护车的距离是那么近，只要他稍微伏低身体，嘴唇就贴在了救护车的音频接收器旁。

“后会有期，救护车。”他低声说了一句。

不知有意无意，他起身时嘴唇轻轻擦过医生灰色的角徽。

救护车沉默地看着霸天虎首领坚定的背影，不动声色地将火花塞握进掌心，放入自己的子空间。


End file.
